Wouldn't Change A Thing
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: When Mason finds Brady and Mikayla in a fairly inappropriate situation, the two must do something to prevent their relationship from crumbling. They have to convince both Mason and the entire population of Kinkow that they love each other, and what is the best way to do that other than with a song? Two-shot song-fic. Rated T for minor suggestive themes in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: *Looks around to see if anyone's there* Hello once again audience! No…**

**Anyway, as some of you has requested, here is another POK song-fic one-shot from me! The song is ''Wouldn't Change a Thing'', from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam! The singers are Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, but in this fic, it's Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola who sings this duet! However, the song itself won't appear until next chapter.**

**EXTRA SIDE NOTE 2: This is a heavy T rating for a reason! Reader discretion is advised!)**

Her light brown eyes. Her long, wavy hair with the same colour her eyes had. How it always swayed in the windor whenever she even walked. Her lips, two passion fruits with tastes better than…

Ugh… Where did THAT come from?

Brady mentally shook the thoughts about the girl of his dreams away, keeping his eyes closed. Ever since they had talked about their feelings for one another, they had gotten together, and by then, she had started haunting his mind in a different, much better way.

She was on his mind constantly, and he always thought about her. Her beauty, her awesomeness, her… Amazingness. Anything that could describe how he felt for her was good enough for him.

He then opened his eyes, looking into a woody ceiling. A light snore from somewhere to his left caught his attention, and he turned his head in that particular direction. What he saw shocked him, but the memories of last night came to his mind.

_FLASHBACK _

_-''Are you sure this is safe, Brady?'' Mikayla asked worriedly as he Brady kissed her once again. She couldn't help the moan that exited her mouth, while Brady answered her question during the continuous kissing._

_-''Don't worry, Kayla. No one will find out. Not even Mason.''_

_Mikayla continued moaning as Brady's kisses started trailing down her neck, his tongue watering every spot of her skin it touched. This caused shivers of pleasure to run down her back, and her moaning got louder and louder as he went lower and lower…_

_FLASHBACK END_

Before anyone of them knew it, one thing had led to another, and they were both having the time of their lives, bringing an all new level to their relationship which Brady could only have dreamed about before.

Brady couldn't help but smile as he stared at Mikayla's sleeping form. Her beauty was truly captivating, and despite the multiple times he had awkwardly blurted out that she was hot, he had always seen her as gorgeous and , rather than… Sexy. And ever since he became more mature, followed by having some serious closure with the young guard girl, he never failed to tell her how much he loved her and how much he cared for her.

The young king carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, protectively pulling her closer. She responded to this by instinctively moaning quietly and settling in closer to him, feeling his body against her own.

Eventually, Mikayla turned around on the spot in her bed so that she faced the boy/king she so much loved, opening her eyes and smiling at him. He returned the favour and they lightly kissed each other on the lips. Brady propped himself up on the pillow with his elbow and simply looked at her, grinning from ear to ear.

-''I love you so much, Mikayla.'' He whispered, his arms still around the waist of the breathtaking beauty. Mikayla snuggled up against his chest and let out a very content sigh, feeling his warm breathing hit her neck.

If Mikayla could, she would make this moment last forever. Here, in the arms of her lover, a person that she loved so intensively, so fiercely that she wouldn't give him up for anything. And she felt so secure, so safe in his embrace that nothing could hurt, that not a single thing could cause her any kind of anguish.

After a short while that felt like more than several hours, Brady looked at the watch he was always carrying. It was close to nine in the morning, and Mason wouldn't be back from his trip to a neighbouring island until noon. That was what Brady had made sure to find out before he… Proceeded with his plan.

Inhaling happily, Brady once again made himself comfortable next to Mikayla, holding her close. Like she, if he could make this moment last forever, he would without a doubt. As a matter of fact, Brady would even consider giving up his entire kingdom just to be with her, and that wasn't simply a statement. It was a FACT.

-''No, Mason. I don't know where Brady is. Last night, he said that he had something very private to do, and that he wouldn't be back until later during the night, but he hasn't come back yet.'' Upon hearing the very familiar voice speak and what it said, both of them immediately shot up into a sitting position, hearts literally stopping. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes before the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Alright, here's the second part of ''Wouldn't Change A Thing''. The completely awesome and amazing song from Camp Rock 2! **

**Just a small detail to the song part of this fic! Whenever it's in **_Italics_**, it's Brady who is singing. Whenever it's in simple BOLD, it's Mikayla's singing. When it's in **Underline, **it's both of them singing.**

**Shout outs for reviews from first chapter: **

**Ihatethisforevercutter14: No, this will only be a two-shot. I might, however, do another story that is longer but with the same concept.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4ever: Well, it is in trouble unless our favorite couple can do something about it!**

**Codex: Thank you, friend.**

**Den Blue: Certainly, thank you!**

**Whoopi123: It's sort of thrilling, yes? **

**Now on to the finale.)**

As the door swung open, both Mikayla's and Brady's hearts almost literally stopped. What would happen now? Mason would surely tear the young king to pieces!

-''Any idea as to where King Brady could be?'' They heard Mason's deep, firm voice ask the other king as the two stepped into the room. However, when Mason turned around again to face his daughter, he stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared. Boomer stared for a second as well before turning on his heel and leaving. This was not going to be good.

Mason continued staring, his gaze filled with confusion, anger and disbelief. His eyes shifted between his daughter and his king, mouth agape. Without even realizing it, his hand gripped the handle of the machete his was always carrying. Then, he finally reacted.

-''Brady! How dare you violate my daughter!'' He yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran forwards, but Mikayla sprung into action, protecting her lover. Brady yelped and crawled behind his girl, frightened to death by the yeti's enraged outburst.

Mikayla covered the king behind her, and faced her father.

-''Daddy, stop! It's alright!''

-''Alright? It's not alright!'' Mason growled, his machete all out and ready to swing, ready to kill.

-''Dad, listen to me!'' Mikayla yelled while Brady continued hiding behind her. ''Brady didn't do anything wrong! I wanted this too!'' Mason's face didn't look much apart from a feral animal's face; his eyes burned with hate and anger, his mouth was as if he had just eaten a whole lemon.

-''You're lucky that you aren't the king of this island, because if you weren't…'' Mason said with maliciousness in his voice.

-''You will not hurt him!''

Mason became very shocked at this. Through all these years, she had never screamed at him like this. Sure, they had their arguments, they had had their disputes, but she had never screamed at him. Not like this.

Mason inhaled a few times, and then left the room without another word, muttering his angry thoughts as he stormed over the threshold of the door. The only thing that happened before Brady got in a rush to get dressed was the exchanging of looks between the two young lovers that basically said ''we're dead''.

**Later that day**

-''I simply don't know what to do, Boom. First Mason, then the entire castle, and now the entire island! Any ideas?'' Brady worriedly asked his fraternal twin as he paced around the room. Boomer was calmly sitting on his bed, reading a magazine, while Brady simply couldn't stay still.

-''Relax, bro! It's not like it's the biggest thing ever!'' Boomer put the magazine down and made motions with his arms to emphasize what he meant. This caused Brady to stop moving, put his hands on his hips and stare at him incredulously.

-''Not that bad?'' Brady then scoffed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. ''Oh, look! There's the king who slept with the advisor's daughter!'' He pointed with his hand in a direction while saying ''there's the king'' part.

-''Uh…'' Boomer began, not really sure what to say about it. He did have this face that said that he knew what to say, just not knowing how to say it. Then, his mind clicked.

-''Hey! Remember that duet song that you were working on before, but gave up on because you didn't have anyone to sing it with? Maybe you could sing it in the upcoming Harvest Festival? It's only a few weeks to go, so you'll have time to practice it with Mikayla!'' Upon hearing his brother's explanation, Brady's face broke into a wide, ear-to-ear grin.

-''Bro, that's genius! Thanks man!'' Brady gave his ''other half'' a brotherly hug, who returned it happily, both of them laughing.

-''I just have to finish writing the song, and then we'll start up the practicing! Thank you so much for that awesome idea!'' Brady then added and ran off to the royal archives, where he had stored various things, such as cancelled songs, so that they could perhaps be used again in the future, like now.

Running through the corridors of the castle, Brady bumped into Mason, who upon spotting the young let an irritate frown grow on his face.

-''And where are you heading in such a rush?'' Mason made sure to show the hate in his voice, and this caused discomfort to a frightening level for the king. Brady at first backed away a little, but then regained his posture.

-''Mason, please, stop being mad. Mikayla and I love each other. Why can't you accept that?'' Brady asked the semi yeti man before proceeding to the archives. Mason simply stared after the boy, his mind clouded not only by the hate by also confusion. He shook his head to escape his thoughts and proceeded to do whatever he had been planning to do.

**Later**

-''Mikayla!'' Brady called out her name as he knocked on the door to her room. He heard a weak ''come in'' before opening the door and stepping inside. Mikayla was simply sitting on her bed, seemingly pouting. Brady walked over to her, holding some sheets of paper in his hand. He sat himself down on the foot of her bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-''Hey, what's the matter?'' He asked her with a concerned voice. She looked at him with a sad face expression before sighing hopelessly.

-''Why can't my dad just accept the fact that we love each other? It drives me insane… I don't know what to do, Brady. I just don't know.'' She said with a sullen voice. She buried her face in her hands and leaned in closer to Brady, resting her head on his shoulder.

-''Well… That's why I have these song sheets here.'' This comment caused Mikayla to sit herself up again, looking on interestingly as Brady held the sheets in front of him.

-''You see, I started writing the song shortly before Mason picked us up in Chicago. The thing was just that, I couldn't find anyone to sing it with, but instead of just throwing it away, I saved it. It was lucky that Boomer reminded me of it, because I had completely forgotten about it.'' Brady explained, showing her the different sheets. ''So, I composed the rest of it these latest hours, and I thought we could sing it at the upcoming Harvest Festival.'' Mikayla just gaped at him. Even after he had gotten more mature, he hadn't been thinking this smartly. Although it did surprise her greatly, it was in a good way.

-''Brady… Thank you.'' Mikayla said as she pulled him into a loving hug, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

-''For what?'' He asked sort of confusedly, although he somewhat understood what she meant. Mikayla just decided to play along.

-''For doing this. The song, everything. You don't know what a normal relationship with you would mean to me.'' Brady simply smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. Eventually, they pulled away from each other.

-''But we'll have to practice singing it. It's pretty long, and there are plenty of high notes in it, so we must prepare. Do you want to start, say…? Tomorrow?'' Mikayla nodded happily and they hugged once more.

Brady and Mikayla were both happy the rest of the day, ignoring her father's anger and the confusion of the rest of the village.

**A few weeks later**

-''Okay, I think we've got is this time.'' Brady said tiredly as he and Mikayla finished practicing the song for the hundredth time. Brady was actually surprised by how well Mikayla could sing, and both their voices flowed together in a perfect harmony.

-''Do you think they will like it?'' Mikayla then asked with concern in her voice as Brady stood up and stretched his back. He was going to both sing and play his guitar, so he needed to sit down. Of course, his singing was just as good as it was even when he was standing. They hugged each other once more and shared a loving kiss, proud of their hard work on the song.

**The next day**

-''Alright, I know that all of you are most likely shocked, angry or disappointed by what has happened between me and Mikayla, but we are hoping that this song will make you change your mind.'' Brady spoke into the microphone as him and Mikayla were standing on a fairly large stage, in the plaza, with all of Kinkow's inhabitants were standing below. Almost every single one of them had some kind of negative face expression, and Mason was standing over at the gate to the throne room, having seemingly mixed, although mostly negative feelings. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, a scowl on his face.

-''Alright, this is the song for our annual Harvest festival, and Mikayla will perform with me.'' The king spoke into the microphone once more, while Mikayla positioned herself in front of the other one. Brady gripped his guitar and sat himself down on the chair he had placed there.

Brady began strumming the chords, seeing as he had them stored in his mind like a kind of memory card. Soon, Mikayla began singing.

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
I don't know how to get there**

It was completely silent in the crowd as Mikayla sang the first lines of the song. Brady kept strumming his guitar. Soon after, Brady began singing as well, all the while not missing or playing a single chord wrong.

_She's way too serious_

**It's like all he wants is to chill out**

**Makes me want to pull my hair out**

_Always in a rush _

_And interrupting_

At this point, the two performers seemed to completely zone off into the song; it was as if they didn't know that they were singing in front of a lot of other people.

And it's like she/he doesn't even care  
You and me we're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
  
**We're like fire and rain**

_We're like fire and rain_

**You can drive me insane**

_You can drive me insane_

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_  
_**We're venus and mars**

_We're venus and mars_

**We're like different stars**__

We're like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Now, the crowd started clapping. No matter how angry, confused or anything of the liking anyone was, there was no denying of how good the two of them were.

Even Mason found himself swaying to the music. Even if he was somewhat angry at Brady, he realized something. His daughter was growing up, and Mason knew that he couldn't keep her wrapped up in his bandage of protectiveness. Before knowing it, he found himself smiling and clapping his hands to the music.

_She's always tryin' to save the day  
And I just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothin'  
But my feelings never change_

**Why does he try to read my mind?**__

I try to read her mind

_She tries to pick a fight_

**It's not good to psychoanalyze  
**_**  
**_To get attention_**  
**_That's what all of my friends say

Now, the audience started to cheer loudly and clap their hands happily, the confusion that had previously tainted them seemed to have completely disappeared.

You and me we're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
  
**We're like fire and rain  
**  
_We're like fire and rain  
_**  
You can drive me insane**

_You can drive me insane_

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**  
We're venus and mars**

_We're venus and mars  
_**  
We're like different stars**

_We're like different stars_****

But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Loud cheering and clapping filled the entire castle as Boomer stepped out into the plaza from the Throne Room. He positioned himself beside Mason, smiling. Mason eventually noticed him and smiled lightly at him, both of them directing their attention back at the singing couple.

_When I'm yes, she's no  
_  
**When I hold on he just lets go  
**  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing no...

**We're like fire and rain  
**  
_We're like fire and rain  
_  
**You can drive me insane**

_You can drive me insane_  
**  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything

**We're venus and mars  
**  
_We're venus and mars  
_  
**We're like different stars**

_We're like different stars_

But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
  
**We're like fire and rain**

_We're like fire and rain  
_**  
You can drive me insane**

_You can drive me insane_

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
  
**We're venus and mars**

_We're venus and mars  
_**  
We're like different stars**

_We're like different stars  
_  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

When Brady played the final chord, the crowd literally burst out into extreme cheering. Everyone jumped up and down, waving their arms about and screaming like one's ears could pop. Mikayla and Brady bowed lightly while smiling and hugging each other. Brady set his guitar down and continued bowing to the audience while holding Mikayla in a tight embrace.

-''Thank you!'' They both shouted as they made their way down the stage, the crowd parting to give them room.

They were just about to go out for a walk on the beach, when they saw Mason waving at them, signalling for them to come over to him. Worried that he was going to scold them or likewise, they hesitantly walked over to him.

-''My king, Mikayla.'' They were both equally shocked to see that he smiled at them, motioning for them to follow him into the throne room.

Well there, he faced the two.

-''Brady, you have taught me something today, and that is that I can't keep Mikayla under my wings forever. I see now, and I do understand, that you truly love each other, and that you are very happy together. I allow you to have a relationship.'' Mason grinned widely as Brady and Mikayla hugged each other with a shout of happiness.

-''I'll be seeing you later, then.'' Mason said and then left. Mikayla and Brady then faced each other, kissing multiple times before breaking apart.

-''I love you so much, Brady. You're the only guy I could picture myself together with right now.'' Mikayla then whispered, resting her forehead against Brady's.

-''You know that I love you with all my heart, Kayla. You know that I always have. And you know that I always will.''

**(A/N: Yay! Wouldn't change a thing is done! Finally, getting the lyrics right for this song-fic was a real pain. Anyway, see you next time!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**UPDATE ON THE SEQUEL TO ''THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE''!**

**Yes, I know that a lot of you liked my first POK story, The Ultimate Sacrifice, and yes, there WILL be a sequel. What the fun thing, however, is that I have like, no plot or anything like that, so if you think you have anything that might be good, feel free to PM me! I'll also take any OC's that you have, and make them come into the story! **

**Now that I've got this said, I'll see you next time!)**


End file.
